fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sosoth
The '''Sosoth '''are an original Alien race created by Athorment on December 26th, 2012. Species Basics Lifespan: 50-80 years. Length: 1' 3" - 1' 9" (Adults) Quick Characteristics: Slow moving. Psychic powers via touch. No technology. Pacifist. Quadrupeds with a long tail. Fur. Long Solid nails on front paws. herbivore & Bug-eaters. Characteritics Sosoths are small, Slow moving creatures who like to climb and cling on trees and other surfaces. Their mind developed psychic powers that allowed them to fend-off predators. Some of the powers are: Sensorial perception of their surroundings, Telepathic Comunication, Telekinesis and Shielding. Due to these manifesting only on touch, Sosoths are limited by their movement speed. Sosoths make a mental map of the area they are in. This let's them know of hidding spots, food and predators in the area. Once a map is done they turn into small radars that can tell when foreign objects approach and get in their range. There's no way to disrupt their sensorial perception other than using a psychic attack on them, but metalic environments can limit their mental vision's reach. Telepathic comunication allows them to keep their numbers organized. What one senses, the others do so too. Sosoths usually dislike flying because they are disconnected from the ground and their abilities can't manifest on the wind. They can communicate with any sentient being, but they have to "configure" their minds first. If the alien is willing then the adaptation comes faster and Painless. It gives them access to mental maps and organizational skills if the sosoth accepts to share. It's possible to force an adaptation, but it will be slower and comes with secondary effects such as migraines, disorientation, Short-term memory loss. On Extreme cases it affects areas of the brain that receive information from the senses causing temporal blindness or inability to walk for example. Due to this, Sosoths will only intrude minds of attackers when directly in danger. When a mind is configured, the sosoth doesnt have to keep-in-touch with the persion for mental transmission of information. The connection is severed if one or both are airborne or far enough from each other. The sosoth can then communicate inside the ally's mind, which they will hear in their own language and own voice. The voice receives a change of tone to differentiate it from the original and avoid confusion. They do this since they dont know how other voices should sound like and is eventually fixed if the sosoth configures more minds of the same species. What one configure, the others can use so there's no need to have minds continuously configured. Their ability to read and map their surroundings can also be used for medicinal purposes. Maping the body of two for comparison, sosoths can determine whats wrong with the ill one. Like configuring a mind, this process takes some time to be completed. Telekinesis and Shielding works the same as their other abilities. They have to directly touch an object to cover it with a psychic veil. The bigger the object, the longer it takes for them to cover it with a veil. Only then can they "carry" or fling heavy things around as well as protect it with a psychic shield. Sosoths are always releasing small mind waves through their body to put their fur down or spikey, which they use to personalize their appareance. It is by curling into a ball that they completely cover themselves in a psychic veil for either protection or to fling themselves as projectiles around. This is the mechanism that allowed them to fend-off predators, it's weakness being that flinging themselves through the air disconects them from their surroundings. Strong Sosoths learn to and prefer using telekinesis to alter the environment around them instead. This is specially useful when on metalic surfaces, as it allows them to open doors, move platforms and manipulate robotic parts as long as they are close enough to the mechanism itself. Fun Facts *The name sosoth is a mix of the words "Sloth" (Minus the 'L') and the spanish "Peresozo" (Taking the last part 'Sozo' as 'Soso'). *Despite not being originally created for FTL, the sosoth have 'Alien race' gameplay mechanics planned. *The sosoth came to be after the sloths became Athorment's favorite little buggers. Category:Athmnt Species